This invention relates generally to devices used with electronic circuits that easily and quickly connect together and specifically to electronic circuits constructed by teachers, students, or people doing electronic design. It enhances the ease of assembly and testing by combining breadboarding technology with stackable reusable electronic housings. There are breadboarding assembly aids that use a mechanical connector to quickly assemble electronic components into electronic circuits. These breadboarding aids have standard spacing between connectors in order to accept integrated circuit packages and many other electronic components. There also exist a quick connecting toy and educational system that places components on modular blocks for ease of assembly. There does not exist a quick and easy link between these two systems.